


The b-side to my tongue

by Fae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Danny Likes To Complain, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Ma a quanto pare Steve ha deciso che era la serata perfetta per una gita al chiaro di luna, perché chi ha bisogno di dormire quando si può restare per ore in una macchina a sorvegliare un tizio che con tutta probabilitànon è nemmeno in casa, e così si è presentato alla porta di Danny alle una del mattino con due bicchieri di caffè nero e un sorriso neanche troppo convincente.





	The b-side to my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> \- prompt: _Black coffee, conversations and a passport_ (COWT #6, seconda settimana @ Maridichallenge), protesta (COWT #7, sesta settimana @ Maridichallenge), [immagine](http://i.imgur.com/Qor4vF0.png) (Maribingo #1 @ Maridichallenge), quando le parole falliscono (#480 @ 500 Themes Ita)  
>  \- tratto da una storia vera:  
>  _fae [1:24]: lbr la ragione numero uno per shipparli è che prima o poi Steve deve aver baciato Danny per farlo stare zitto._  
>  fae [1:24]: proprio per istinto di sopravvivenza.  
> [...]  
> fae [10:30]: sapete quando ieri ho detto che Steve avrebbe dovuto baciare Danny per farlo stare zitto?  
> fae [10:30]: mi sono data un'idea da sola.  
> fae [10:30]: COSA C'E' DI MEGLIO DI DANNY CHE BLATERA PER AUMENTARE IL WORDCOUNT AMIRITE

Nella strada davanti a loro non si muove una foglia.

E non è soltanto un modo di dire, anche se Danny vorrebbe tanto che lo fosse - non si muove _davvero_ una foglia, né una cartaccia sull'asfalto, né i volantini attaccati ai tronchi delle palme, niente di niente. C'è la strada, c'è una panchina dalle assi mezze rotte sopra la quale un barbone sta dormendo della grossa, c'è una bicicletta appoggiata a un muro - il proprietario l'ha abbandonata lì quasi un'ora prima ed è corso via a piedi brandendo una bottiglia e cantando qualcosa in una lingua incomprensibile, ed è forse la cosa più interessante successa da quando sono arrivati - e c'è la casa del loro sospettato, il tutto immerso in un'immobilità così totale da essere quasi inquietante. Oltre che mortalmente noiosa.

Certo, se solo fosse dipeso da lui niente di tutto questo sarebbe stato un problema, visto che sarebbero stati entrambi altrove - a _dormire_ , per esempio. Ma a quanto pare Steve ha deciso che era la serata perfetta per una gita al chiaro di luna, perché chi ha bisogno di dormire quando si può restare per ore in una macchina a sorvegliare un tizio che con tutta probabilità _non è nemmeno in casa_ , e così si è presentato alla porta di Danny alle una del mattino con due bicchieri di caffè nero e un sorriso neanche troppo convincente - non che i sorrisi di Steve siano in alcun modo convincenti, né alle una del mattino né mai, è solo che Danny ha una coscienza e non può lasciarlo andare in giro da solo a sfasciare l'isola - e ha preteso che lo seguisse, senza nemmeno dirgli dove stessero andando.

Ora sono le tre passate, il caffè è finito e nessuno dei due ha più voglia di sorridere da un pezzo.

"D'accordo" sospira Steve all'improvviso, smettendo d'un tratto di tamburellare con le dita sul volante. "Non abbiamo altro da fare qui, possiamo andarcene."  
"…Come, prego?"  
"Ho detto che possiamo andarcene" ripete, più lentamente, voltando lo sguardo verso di lui. "Torniamo a casa."  
Danny potrebbe quasi scoppiare a ridere, se solo non avesse voglia di _urlare_. Nel dubbio, opta per una specie di risata strozzata che suona molto più isterica di quanto vorrebbe. " _Torniamo a casa_? Sul serio, è tutto quello che hai da dire?"  
"Che altro dovrei dire?"

Danny si morde la lingua - non vuole rischiare neanche lontanamente di fargli cambiare idea, per l'amor del cielo - e chiude gli occhi, riaprendoli solo quando sente finalmente accendersi il motore. Sarebbe persino disposto a essere magnanimo e lasciar cadere la questione, se non fosse che appena Steve distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada per un secondo lo posa su di lui, probabilmente in attesa di una risposta, e _oh_ , d'accordo, se è la guerra che vuole allora è quello che avrà.

"Non lo so" comincia, e si sente piuttosto fiero del proprio tono indignato, questa volta. "Non lo so, Steven, magari potresti _chiedermi scusa_ per - aspetta, facciamo un riassunto, ti va?"  
Steve sospira di nuovo e si passa una mano sul viso, con un aria da martire che farebbe saltare i nervi a chiunque, figuriamoci a lui. "Danny. Per favore."  
" _Per favore_ " ripete, con tutto il sarcasmo che gli riesce. "E' una bellissima espressione, davvero - sarebbe stato carino sentirla quando ti sei presentato a casa mia nel cuore della notte e mi hai trascinato fuori per coinvolgermi nell'appostamento più inutile nella storia degli appostamenti!"  
"Hai finito?"  
"No, non ho finito _affatto_ \- ti avevo promesso un riassunto, giusto?"

Steve sospira per la terza volta - e Danny sta per togliersi una scarpa e lanciargliela addosso - e fa un gesto teatrale con la mano come a dire _prego, non vedo l'ora._ Non solo vuole la guerra, gli sta praticamente sventolando in faccia una dichiarazione firmata, e in tutta onestà Danny non aspetta altro.

"D'accordo. Ci procuriamo un mandato per Kai Mahelona" inizia, contando sulle dita "gli perquisiamo casa, troviamo il suo passaporto, scopriamo che tre mesi fa ha preso un aereo per New York dove è rimasto per una settimana - fino a qui le cose hanno un senso. Poi entri in scena tu e decidi che un tizio incensurato e che non ha nulla in comune con lui a parte aver preso quello stesso aereo è improvvisamente il nostro nuovo sospettato numero uno."

"Non ho detto questo. Ho detto che potrebbero avere in comune più di quanto sembri, visto che -"  
"E' una tua ipotesi, nient'altro, e non c'è assolutamente _niente_ -"  
"- hanno frequentato lo stesso liceo, le stesse compagnie, e non importa che Kamaka sia incensurato -"  
"- _niente_ che la sostenga, Steve, a parte delle coincidenze così vaghe che - sul serio, perché non stiamo organizzando appostamenti fuori dalle case di tutti i passeggeri di quel volo? Potremmo chiamare l'intero dipartimento ad aiutarci, così avrei qualcun altro con cui dividere le mie due ore di sonno buttate via!"  
"E' tutto qui il problema?" lo interrompe Steve, inarcando un sopracciglio - Danny potrebbe togliersi _sul serio_ una scarpa e lanciarla esattamente lì - e guardandolo come se gli fosse spuntata un'altra testa. "Due ore di sonno, sul serio? Hai compiuto settant'anni e hai dimenticato di dirmelo?"  
"Non è per le due ore di sonno, d'accordo? Avresti potuto trascinarmi in giro anche per tutta la notte, se vuoi saperlo, ma primo, mi sarebbe piaciuto restare sveglio per una ragione sensata, e secondo, domani -"

Si interrompe, mordendosi un labbro per la frustrazione. Non sono affari di Steve, dopotutto, giusto? E non c'è ragione per cui debba davvero raccontargli altro.

"…Domani cosa?" domanda Steve, quietamente.  
"Niente."  
"Domani _cosa_ , Danny?"  
"Domani è l'unico giorno in cui potrò vedere Grace questa settimana" sputa fuori tutto insieme, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sulla strada davanti a sé. "E potrei farla restare a casa e affittare un film o qualcosa del genere, ma si dà il caso che le abbia promesso di portarla al luna park sulla costa e farle provare tutte le giostre che quel coniglio di Stan non ha voluto farle provare l'ultima volta, e l'idea di addormentarmi sulle montagne russe non è una cosa che mi faccia sentire esattamente il padre dell'anno!"

Si ferma per riprendere fiato e quando si azzarda a guardare di nuovo Steve con la coda dell'occhio si accorge che sta sorridendo. _Di nuovo_. E non è il sorriso sarcastico che richiederebbe la conversazione che stanno avendo, o quello enorme e insopportabile con cui l'ha trascinato fuori di casa - è piccolo e dolce e così palesemente, stupidamente sincero da essere oltraggioso. L'ha visto sorridere così una manciata di volte in tutto e ogni volta gli stava parlando di Grace, ed è - oltraggioso. E adorabile. E _oltraggioso_.

"Avresti potuto dirmelo" gli fa notare lui dopo un po', in tono quasi casuale.  
Danny decide che continuare a fissare la strada è la cosa migliore - magari Steve ha esaurito la sua follia per stasera, magari possono siglare una tregua e andarsene finalmente a dormire. "Avrei potuto, sì" gli concede in un borbottio. "Se solo avessi saputo dove stavamo andando."  
"Avresti potuto dirmelo _comunque_ , Danny, andiamo, non fare la vittima."

O magari no.

"L'hai detto sul serio?" domanda, la voce che si alza automaticamente di un paio di toni. Steve si lascia sfuggire qualcosa a metà tra un gemito e una protesta, ma si blocca prima di dire altro. "Non sto _facendo_ la vittima, Steven, io _sono_ una vittima. Sono vittima del tuo essere completamente pazzo, e lo sono dal giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto!"  
"Danno -"  
"Non!" strilla, puntandogli contro un dito. "Non provarci nemmeno. Non provare. A chiamarmi. Così."  
Steve si zittisce e alza le mani in aria con l'espressione più condiscendente possibile - e se quello che a Danny sembra di intravedere è un altro sorriso non gli basteranno tutte le scarpe del _mondo_. "D'accordo."  
"Io non - lo sai cos'è che mi manda fuori di testa?"  
"No, ma sono sicuro che me lo dirai."  
"Il fatto che tu non voglia chiedermi scusa. E ammettere che è stata un'idea _stupida_ !" Per un attimo il pensiero che aver ricominciato la discussione sia un'idea _ancora più_ stupida gli stringe lo stomaco a tradimento, ma, beh, ormai è troppo tardi. "Scusa, Danny, avrei dovuto rifletterci meglio. Scusa, Danny, avremmo potuto dormire entrambi, aspettare domani mattina e cercare il modo di avere un mandato anche per Kamaka, o fare qualche domanda in giro, o qualsiasi altra cosa più utile di questa - è così difficile, sul serio?"  
"Ti giuro" lo avverte Steve, e non sa come interpretare il tono incolore della sua voce "che sono a tanto così dal fare qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi."  
"Oh, siamo alle _minacce_ , ora? Grandioso, davvero!"

Steve frena e spegne il motore di botto, e Danny si accorge solo in quel momento che sono già arrivati davanti a casa sua. Il fatto di non aver minimamente realizzato dove fossero fino a quel momento riesce solo a farlo infuriare ulteriormente.

"Sapevo che lavorare con te avrebbe danneggiato la mia salute mentale e anche quella fisica, ma credevo che -"

E poi Steve lo bacia.

Senza nessun preavviso, senza dargli il tempo di capire, gli appoggia una mano dietro il collo e lo bacia. Non dura che pochi secondi, un accenno di pressione, di labbra appena schiuse contro le sue, abbastanza da confermargli che non lo sta immaginando e che Steve non sta cercando di ucciderlo con qualche astrusa tecnica nota solo a lui, abbastanza da stringergli di nuovo lo stomaco in una morsa più calda e meno opprimente - e poi, così com'è iniziato, finisce.

Gli occhi di Steve sono fissi nei suoi quando li riapre, e sono spalancati, smarriti, enormi come non li ha mai visti, come se si fosse svegliato solo allora. "Scusa" sussurra, sbattendo le palpebre. "Scusa, Danny, io non - scusami."

E Danny potrebbe finalmente scoppiare a ridere sul serio, o potrebbe urlare e chiedergli che diavolo sta succedendo, o potrebbe accettare le sue scuse, anche se non sono quelle che si aspettava, o potrebbe fare un sacco di altre cose. Invece, senza neanche pensarci, afferra la camicia di Steve e lo strattona in avanti, e lo bacia a sua volta. 

Per un glorioso, indimenticabile attimo, è sicuro di essere finalmente riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa. Può sentirla ovunque, nella piega delle sue labbra, nel sussulto del suo intero corpo quando le loro bocche cozzano l'una contro l'altra, nel modo in cui si lascia baciare senza opporre resistenza, morbido, arrendevole, quasi _sottomesso_ \- ed è un pensiero che Danny non aveva mai avuto prima e non sa da dove gli sia venuto, ma decide seduta stante che bisognerà approfondirlo. Poi però Steve pensa bene di rovinare il momento e rispondere al bacio, ed è esattamente come Danny lo avrebbe immaginato - _se_ lo avesse immaginato, cosa che non ha mai fatto, si intende. E' urgente e disordinato e ridicolmente entusiasta allo stesso tempo, degno dell'animale che è, e Steve sorride di nuovo _mentre lo sta baciando_ , perché evidentemente fare una sola cosa alla volta non è abbastanza per lui.

Il fatto che almeno siano _entrambi_ a corto di fiato, quando si separano, è una soddisfazione non trascurabile. L'espressione totalmente persa di Steve potrebbe quasi esserlo altrettanto, se solo non sembrasse allo stesso tempo così insopportabilmente compiaciuto. "Questo cos'era?" chiede, leccandosi le labbra.

Non è detto che l'idea della scarpa non sia ancora un'opzione, dopotutto.

" _Questo_ , hai detto?" gracchia Danny, agitando con enfasi un dito avanti e indietro tra le loro facce. "Posso ricordarti che sei stato tu a cominciare?"  
"L'ho fatto perché non smettevi di parlare" ribatte Steve, come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo.  
"Perché non smettevo - per quale ragione non ti ho mai visto fare una cosa del genere con Chin, o con Kono, o con chiunque altro al mondo?"  
"Perché nessun altro al mondo parla quanto te." Danny sta per fargli notare quanto esattamente sia ridicola quest'affermazione, ma Steve lo anticipa. "E comunque almeno io ho una ragione. La tua qual è, esattamente?"  
"La mia cosa?"  
"La tua ragione. La tua ragione per avermi baciato, Danny, qual è?"

Danny apre la bocca per ribattere, ma non ne esce niente. E' piuttosto contrariato dalla propria mancanza di argomentazioni in un momento così cruciale, ma del resto trova che essere rimasto letteralmente _senza parole_ possa considerarsi una misura sufficiente del livello di sopportazione a cui è arrivato. E Steve - Steve non fa altro che restarsene lì a guardarlo, in attesa, con quel piccolo e stupido sorriso incollato alle labbra - quello che era riservato a Grace, e il fatto che ora sia tutto per lui gli fa girare un po' la testa - che lo rende più insopportabile ogni istante che passa.

"…Senti, non puoi chiedere conto alla gente delle proprie _ragioni_ alle -" controlla teatralmente l'orologio "- tre e ventidue del mattino, sul serio, neanche tu puoi essere così privo di decenza. Sei stanco, e lo sono anch'io, e mi asterrò dal farti notare di nuovo che la colpa è tua perché a differenza di te sono una brava persona."  
Steve si lecca le labbra di nuovo, più lento e consapevole, e gli si avvicina. "Vuoi che lo faccia ancora?" chiede, in un tono che vorrebbe essere casuale, ma vibra di emozione.  
"No, Steve, non voglio niente del genere" ribatte, ma la sua voce suona molto più debole e meno convincente di quanto si aspettava. "Quello che voglio è che la pianti di comportarti come un bambino, e che -"  
"Danny" lo interrompe Steve in un sussurro, e gli si avvicina ancora un poco, e Danny si arrende.

Si muovono entrambi allo stesso momento, questa volta, e quando si incontrano nel mezzo è tutto perfetto, tutto come dovrebbe essere, e le loro bocche combaciano così naturalmente che Danny non riesce quasi a crederci. Accarezza la lingua di Steve con la sua e lui risponde come se non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua, gli affonda le dita tra i capelli e _stringe_ e lui geme, basso e soffocato ma abbastanza forte da sentirlo chiaramente, nelle orecchie, nello stomaco, tra le gambe, ovunque. Il clacson di un'auto che passa in quel momento gli fa ricordare d'improvviso dove sono e per un attimo si sente di nuovo sedicenne, con la paura che i vicini escano in quel momento e l'istinto di abbassare il sedile e spogliarsi ora e subito perché non si può aspettare neanche un altro istante. Si trattiene solo perché non è _più_ un sedicenne, e si dà il caso che adesso abbia una casa tutta sua. E un _letto_ tutto suo. E dei vicini che per quanto lo riguarda possono uscire quando vogliono e persino mettersi a fare il tifo, se ci tengono. 

Non sa chi sia il primo a restare senza fiato, questa volta, ma non gli importa più così tanto.

"Credevo che tu non -" ansima Steve sulle sue labbra, guardandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
"Questo perché non me lo hai mai _chiesto!_ " ribatte, la voce quasi stridula, e improvvisamente sa di nuovo cosa dire. "E' a questo che serve parlare, hai presente? E' così che funzionano le cose tra persone civili. Non si mette in piedi un appostamento senza prima averne discusso, non si rapisce qualcuno nel cuore della notte, e _non si bacia la gente a tradimento!_ "  
Steve lo fissa in silenzio per un attimo e poi scoppia in una risata morbida e così felice da stringergli il cuore, e appoggia la fronte contro la sua. "Ma sei contento che l'abbia fatto" dice, sornione, e il fatto che Danny non abbia neanche più voglia di trovare un'obiezione è un pessimo, pessimo segno.

Pensa che possa valerne la pena, però.

"…Sai che c'è? Se devi dire cose stupide, forse è meglio che continui a non parlare. Lascialo fare a me, d'accordo?"  
"Ho altra scelta?"  
"No. Non ce l'hai."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- postata originariamente per il COW-T #6 ma monca del finale (era tardi e dovevo postare che scadeva la settimana #sameold), l'ho sistemata e completata aggiungendo il prompt del COW-T #7 e segnalando ovviamente solo le parole inedite. Nella prima versione c'era un litigio più peso e vagamente angst, ma poi l'ho riletta e grazie ma no grazie non ho tempo di far angstare un altro otp. Quindi ho deciso di farli invece litigare per delle minchiate epocali, che poi è quello che già fanno in canon, per cui. L'unica cosa che non fanno è limonare. Il che è tragicamente ingiusto.  
> \- QUANTO AMO SCRIVERE DI DANNY CHE BLATERA? E' bellissimo e mi diverto come una mentecatta, potrei andare avanti per ore intere. *lolla*


End file.
